Such drawstring bags used for example as trash bags are known. They are manufactured in an appropriate manner such that three sides of the drawstring bag are closed, thus forming a container for receiving any manner of objects. The fourth side is open in order enable objects to be placed into the bag. After filling, the bag can be closed in an inherently known manner by pulling on the drawstring that is confined in its casing. As a result of this pulling on the drawstring, the drawstring is pulled out of the casing and the fourth side of the drawstring bag, which has heretofore been open, is drawn together, thereby closing the bag.
This type of closure for drawstring bags by a drawstring has inherently proven its worth. However, depending on the type of object to be introduced into the bag, and also depending on the handling of the bag, it is possible for the part of the drawstring that has been pulled out of this casing to slip back into this casing. This automatically has the effect that the previously closed drawstring bag opens at least partially, or even completely in the worst case, and the objects that were previously placed into the bag can intentionally or unintentionally come out of the bag. Particularly in a case in which trash has been filled into the bag, for example, it is disadvantageous if the bag can open up again.